


Black Treacle

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Forgetful Friends, M/M, also it's almost my love letter to my favorite store, and somehow Mitaka helps them but will they suddenly become friends now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Hux and Kylo forgot to get Phasma a birthday present, so it's up to them to make a special trip to Lush, with a little help from an unexpected employee there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps you could say this is my big tribute to one of my favorite stores of all time but also in tribute to those who go shopping for birthdays at the very last minute. I have been there many times. Also, took me long enough but we finally meet Mitaka. It just kind of came to me putting him in this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this latest installment! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated in any way shape or form! Thank you! :) xx

“Have you heard from Phasma?” asked Hux, sitting down with his tray. “I thought she was going to be back by today.” 

“Just got a text from her,” said Kylo, scrolling through his phone. “Said she threw up this morning and won’t be back until Monday.” 

“So does that mean no party tomorrow?” 

“Dunno about that. She hopes there will still be one.” 

Phasma’s birthday was in two days and she was throwing a big party on Saturday night, under the supervision of her cousin Mimi, while her parents were away. It was a big birthday, eighteen to be exact, and Phasma wanted everything to be perfect and there was hope things were going to be perfect. That was, until two days ago, she had gotten terrible food poisoning and been in bed throwing up ever since. Now her plans were up in the air as she tried to recover as much as she could by Saturday night. 

“Did you get her anything for her birthday?” asked Kylo. 

“For the party?” asked Hux. “She said to bring food but I was going to do that tomorrow. Which by the way, what are you bringing to the party?” 

“No, I meant like a present for her birthday. Like, did you get anything for her birthday?” 

Hux blinked, suddenly registering what Kylo was freaking out about. “Is that what we were doing?” 

Kylo was dumbfound. “You didn’t get her anything? Armitage, what the fuck?” 

Hux dropped his fork on his tray and glared at Kylo. “What the fuck? I didn’t know! Did you get her something?” 

Kylo looked down at his milk carton and mumbled, “Not yet, but…” 

“Ben!” 

“What?” 

“You’re unbelievable! You forgot to get your best friend a gift? Geez, what the fuck are we going to do?” 

Kylo could feel everyone was staring at them, getting into a little tiff over a birthday present. They were probably whispering that trouble must be in paradise for these two. Hux needed to chill the fuck out because he had a plan now that Hux didn’t have one. This was a first. 

“Well, not to worry, if you had let me finish,” Kylo sighed, pushing his tray away, “I was going to say that we ditch seventh period, head out to Wauwasota, and go to the Lush store in the mall. Phasma likes a lot of their stuff there since it’s made from natural products and whatnot. You up for it?” 

“Wauwasota is over an hour drive though!” Hux exclaimed. “Is it worth ditching seventh period for? Don’t they have any other locations?” 

“The only other place is in Madison and that will take over an hour and a half. Plus you know construction on the 151 has been crappy lately. So what do you say?” 

Hux groaned, knowing very well this wasn’t going to go over well ditching seventh period. But then again, he was one of the few who decided not to partake in the unofficial senior ditch day back in the beginning of the year, along with Kylo and Phasma. So, perhaps this could make up for not participating in senior ditch day? 

“Alright,” said Hux. “So how do we get out of seventh period?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Care to try our newest lotion, gentlemen?” 

The eager sales lady with the shocking green hair smiled widely as she held out the sample of lotion in her hand. Hux looked down with a twisted frown as Kylo smiled nervously. 

“Uh, no thanks, um,” Kylo hesitated. “We’re just looking around, thanks.” 

He pulled Hux to his side as they awkwardly turned the other way to look for the facial masks. They weren’t watching where they were going and bumped into a table with soaps on display. Kylo silently cursed as he picked up them up off the ground, trying to display them in a neat manner. He looked at one particular soap bar which reminded him of bleu cheese and inspected it carefully, in awe of how much it looked like food. It certainly smelled better than bleu cheese. 

“Ren,” Hux looked at him quizzically, “what are you doing?” 

“This soap looks like cheese,” said Kylo, feeling the rough edges with his finger. “It’s almost too good to be true, you know? Do they cut their bars like this on purpose? I bet someone has tried to eat them.” 

“Focus! Gotta find something that she would like in here. It’s kind of hard when everything smells like my sister’s apartment.” 

“Well, I know for a fact Phasma likes bath bombs. She says when she uses them in the tub, it’s like she’s in a bath fit for a queen. So we get her a bath bomb, a bubble bar, and maybe like a face mask or hand lotion.” 

“Do you think she’ll like this one?” Hux found a jar of charcoal on a display. He looked at the label, “Dark Angels”, it read. Something that could be up Phasma’s alley. He showed the jar up to Kylo and he nodded. It looked a little like black treacle than charcoal but it still looked cool. 

“Definitely,” Kylo agreed, taking the jar. “I don’t think she has that one but if she does, then clearly we can read her mind. Perfect, so all we need are a bath bomb and a bubble bar.” 

“Which one do we get her then?” Hux looked around the store, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how many people were inside. “They’re all different scents and what goes with which one?” 

“Ben? Armitage? Is that you guys?” 

Kylo and Hux froze when they heard a familiar voice call them out by their full names. Everyone in their schools knew them as Kylo and Hux but there was only one person who STILL called them by their first name and he was standing right behind them. 

Dopheld Mitaka was an average guy for the most part. He was of average height and maintained his dark hair in an average short cut. He had a couple of classes with Hux and Kylo and was in a couple of extracurriculars, including the debate team. He tended to be a bit of a brownnoser at times, which proved to be extremely annoying in their Calculus class and he did go into really long stories that showed no end in sight, thus wasting everyone’s time. 

And now he was here. Of course, Dopheld Mitaka was here because he worked at Lush, as they could tell from his black apron. Who would’ve guessed? Hux knew he had a job but he thought it was at the video store or something stupid. Maybe that was why his hair looked much better than his, though Mitaka wishes he could have red hair like him. 

“Hey guys,” Mitaka tried to sound cheery but was still in shock to see Hux and Kylo, “what brings you guys here, uh, shopping for your sweetheart this evening?” 

“You work here?” asked Hux, looking at his uniform up and down, scowling, “how did that happen?” 

“Well, it’s quite a funny story, you see…” 

“Cool story bro,” Kylo cut him off. “We’re kind of trying to find a present for our friend. Her birthday is tomorrow and so...” 

“We’ve already got her Dark Angels,” added Hux, pointing to the jar Kylo was holding. “And we don’t want to get her just that. You see?” 

“Oh,” Mitaka nodded, trying to brush off Kylo’s rudeness. “Oh, yes. Well, you’re in luck. Dark Angels is very popular and it’s great for giving your face a nice glow and to just rejuvenate it after a long week of just the stresses of work or school. So is there something else specific you’re looking for? Like another scent or product? We could always test out some samples of lotions while you’re both here!” 

Kylo didn’t want anyone else to be rubbing his boyfriend’s hands with lotion and certainly not a stupid brownnoser like Mitaka. 

“We want to get a bath bomb and a bubble bar,” said Kylo. “Do you guys have anything that smells like a forest?”

“I have just the thing for you guys!” Mitaka said excitedly. “I think this combination would be perfect, over here!” 

Mitaka led Hux and Kylo over to the wooden display of bath bombs and bubble bars in the corner of the store, weaving their way through the workers and customers in the packed shop. Mitaka picked up a green bath bomb that was in the shape of a tree and found a blue and white swirled bubble bar. With one in each hand, he first held up the bath bomb to allow Hux and Kylo to smell it. The bath bomb smelled like minty freshness, straight out of the woods. He then held the bubble bar up to their noses as they inhaled the polar ice scent of the bubble bar. Holding up both items, he invited them to smell them together. As they took a whiff of both, they were surprised at how well the combination worked together. 

“Oh my god,” Hux gasped. “This is perfect.” 

“But how did you?” Kylo started to ask. “What kind of gift do you have?” 

“It takes a lot of mixing and matching to get the right combo,” Mitaka replied. “There’s almost a science to this. Maybe that’s why I was able to kick both your asses in Chem last year.” 

Hux and Kylo stared him down for that remark as Mitaka laughed nervously. They were not finding this funny at all. 

“Sorry,” Mitaka mumbled his apology, feeling slightly embarrassed as he bagged the bubble bar and bath bomb. “So, is this all we had in mind for today? Would you guys like some lotion or anything else?” 

“Nope, I think we should be good with this,” said Hux. “Thanks for your help though.” 

“Perhaps I can interest you guys in a free sample? Doesn’t have to be a lotion but maybe some shampoo?” 

“Nah, I think we should be good to go from here,” said Hux, half smiling. “Thanks for your help. It’s much appreciated.” 

“What kind of shampoo do you have?” Kylo asked. 

Mitaka’s eyes lit up as he tried not to get too excited about talking about one of his favorite products. “We have a great selection but I think Rehab is one of our best ones! It’s great for hair that’s been damaged by bleaching, dying, heat, or just dry hair. Just something to keep hair looking healthy and new again. It also smells really clean if you don’t want anything that smells too strong either.” 

“Can I get a sample of that please? I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Mitaka was surprised and smiled broadly. “Yes, excellent! I can get you something right away while you guys make your way to the register!” 

Kylo looked through the contents of the jar as Hux stared at him, shaking his head. 

“What?” asked Kylo, as if he did something wrong. “The least we can do since he helped us. Free shampoo sounds pretty sweet to me.” 

“Does that mean I have to be nicer to him at Debate?” asked Hux. 

“As long as he doesn’t fuck up during the semi-finals, I could care less,” Kylo shrugged. 

“Well, he does seem to know what he’s doing,” said Hux. “He may have helped us find a present for Phasma but he’s still a stupid brownnoser!”

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to Lush and all of the positive memories I've had there.


End file.
